Shilo Village (location)
This article is about the city. For the quest, see Shilo Village. Shilo Village is a village on Karamja. It is only accessible to players that have completed the Shilo Village quest. Training Spots There are several excellent areas to train skills in Shilo Village: The Gem Mine In north-west Shilo Village there are seven gem rocks which are available to players upon completing the Shilo Village quest. Players who mine these rocks (level 40 Mining required) get gems instead of ore. Players mining gems here may obtain the following gems: *Opal *Jade *Red topaz *Sapphire *Emerald *Ruby *Diamond Wearing a charged amulet of glory while mining will reduce the time it takes you to mine a gem. Players receive 65 mining experience for each gem mined. Underground Gem Mine After completing all the hard tasks in the Karamja Diary, players may access a second gem mine found underneath Shilo Village. This mine contains 8 gem rocks, placed along the outside perimeter of the dungeon. Players may access this mine with the teleport function on their Karamja gloves 3 or by a ladder found near the surface gem mine. (The ladder is only visible and accessible after completing all the hard tasks in the Karamja achievement diary.) Furnace The Shilo Village furnace is directly across from the bank, which makes it a popular furnace for players smelting large quantities of ores into bars. A disadvantage of the Shilo Village furnace is that you must pay Yohnus 20 coins for entry, so players smelting ore need to carry money with them too, taking up a spot that could have otherwise been used for ore. However, the Shilo Village furnace is approximately the 4th closest furnace to a bank in the game. Fishing Spots There are four Fishing spots in Shilo Village. At these fishing spots, fly fishing rods and feathers can be used to lure trout and salmon, or fishing rods and fishing bait can be used to catch pike, slimy eel, and cave eel. Fly fishing in Shilo Village is considered to be one of the fastest ways to train Fishing, see Pay-to-play Fishing training. Range/Mage The Undead ones over the gate can be maged or ranged safely making it good for xp, especially for one using the Crumble Undead spell or Salve amulet. Transportation There are two forms of transportation in Shilo Village: Vigroy's cart, and the Lady of the Waves. Vigroy's cart Players who have completed the Shilo Village Quest may use the Shilo Village cart system, which is run by Vigroy at the Shilo Village end. For a price of 10 coins, he will take the player to Hajedy in Brimhaven. The reverse trip is also possible. This makes it easy for the player to access Shilo Village if they first use Ardougne Teleport, then travel the ship to Brimhaven. Lady of the Waves Talk to the fishing shop owner, Seravel, upstairs from the Shilo fish shop to buy a ticket on the Lady of the Waves. It costs 25 coins, and the player can go to either Port Khazard or Port Sarim, by presenting the ticket to the boat west of the Shilo Village. Shops The shops in Shilo Village include a general store, fishing shop, and antique store. Shilo General Store The Shilo Village General Store sells everything that a normal general store sells, and more. The most notable things are the charcoal and papyrus, used in the Legends Quest. Fishing Shop The Shilo Village Fishing Shop sells all normal fishing supplies. When fly fishing the shop can be used to top up the used up feathers. Antique Store Yanni Salika owns the antique store in Shilo Village, and is also the starting point for the One Small Favour quest. Here is a list of the things that he will trade you: Slayer Master Shilo Village contains the slayer master, Duradel: *Players with a combat level over 100, as well as a Slayer level of over 50 can get Slayer assignments from the highest levelled Slayer Master Duradel. He is upstairs in the house that has the Slayer Master mark on it on the minimap. From the fishing shop go up the ladder and cross the bridge to get to Duradel. *After the quest, While Guthix Sleeps, Duradel will be replaced by Lapalok who does the same job he did and sells the Slayer skillcape for 99,000 coins. Obelisk Shilo Village contains a small obelisk on the west side of town for recharging summoning points. Quests Two quests are involved with Shilo Village: *The Shilo Village quest is needed to come in here. *The One Small Favour quest is started here. Music This is the list of music you'll hear in Shilo Village. *Ambient Jungle *Anywhere *Jungle Community *Jungle Trouble's *Spooky Jungle *Tribal Background How to Leave Go out the front gates (click 'Open metal gate') and then right click the cart and choose to search it. (Left clicking the cart merely causes the player to look at the cart.) There are aggressive medium-level Undead ones in the area of the gate and cart. Also, if you have 74 Agility, you can use the stepping stones shortcut to leave the northern area into the southern area of Shilo Village. Category:Cities Category:Quest Locations Category:Karamja Category:Sea